


Niki and the missing Christmas wreath.

by Malaise_Incarnate



Series: 2020 MCYT Christmas Advent Calender. [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't keep wild animals as pets, Don't move baby birds, Everyone adopts the birb babies, Fluff, Gen, Have this garbage, I suck at fluff lmao, Meadow Pippets, Niki and Tubbo acquire birb children, Niki and Tubbo friendship, Only sadness when the birds leave, Subtle but still there, The birds have a nest in a christmas wreath, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo legit just finds some baby birds and uses Nikis wreath as a nest, cute birds, no angst in this, thats basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaise_Incarnate/pseuds/Malaise_Incarnate
Summary: “Tubbo! How are you doing?”“Hi Niki, I’m uh, I’m doing good, you?”“Oh well I'm alright, thanks. I'm just a bit upset since my Christmas wreath has gone missing and I have no idea why.”“Oh! Yeah, um that was me sorry.”“You? Why would you do that Tubbo? If you wanted a wreath like mine you could’ve just asked, I’d have happily bought one for you.”“No, no, no, that's not the reason, I took it! I can’t really explain it, you’ll just have to see for yourself. C’mon, follow me.”The young boy hurried over to the tall, oak tree at the far end of Niki's lawn, near the fence. She followed after him at a slower pace.Tubbo knelt down at the foot of the tree, and cautiously lifted up a cardboard box. Niki gasped at the sight underneath, and then clapped her hands with delight, rushing closer to Tubbo and kneeling down next to him.There, underneath the cardboard box, was her Christmas wreath. But more importantly, there were three adorable baby chicks, sleepily nestled in the grass stuffed center.ORNiki and Tubbo adopt birds.------MCYT Advent calendar 2020Day 4: Wreath
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: 2020 MCYT Christmas Advent Calender. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035492
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Niki and the missing Christmas wreath.

**Author's Note:**

> I've re-written this at least twice now and I'm still not happy with it, but oh well. 
> 
> ALSO thought I should say this; please don't keep wild animals as pets! The birds you see in the pet shop have been domesticated over the years and cannot survive in the wild. If you keep an actual wild animal as a pet, they will become dependent on humans, which could cause their death. 
> 
> ALSO ALSO, if you do find baby birds in real life, PLEASE don't move them until you're certain their parents aren't coming back, or if said chicks are in danger. Most of the time when people 'rescue' baby birds, they're actually just fledgling exploring the world outside of their nest. The parents are usually nearby or looking for food, and if you remove the baby it can cause distress to the whole family.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this mess :)

Niki stared, mystified at the empty space on her front door. 

Where on earth did her Christmas wreath go? 

Did someone steal it? If they did they wouldn’t get anything from it since it was a cheap one, not beautiful or valuable and therefore not worth stealing.

Maybe the thieves didn't know that though. She hoped they'd realize their mistake and return it soon, she didn’t want to buy a new one.

Niki opened her door and headed to the kitchen, dumping her shopping onto the bench. She put the milk and butter in the fridge, leaving the rest for later.

Just as she had started to head upstairs, Niki heard a knock at the door. When Niki opened it, she found a sheepish Tubbo smiling nervously up at her.

“Tubbo! How are you doing?”

“Hi Niki, I’m uh, I’m doing good, you?”

“Oh well I'm alright, thanks. I'm just a bit upset since my Christmas wreath has gone missing and I have no idea why.”

“Oh! Yeah, um that was me sorry.”

“You? Why would you do that Tubbo? If you wanted a wreath like mine you could’ve just asked, I’d have happily bought one for you.”

“No, no, no, that's not the reason, I took it! I can’t really explain it, you’ll just have to see for yourself. C’mon, follow me.”

The young boy hurried over to the tall, oak tree at the far end of Niki's lawn, near the fence. She followed after him at a slower pace.   
Tubbo knelt down at the foot of the tree, and cautiously lifted up a cardboard box filled with holes. Niki gasped at the sight underneath, and then clapped her hands with delight, rushing closer to Tubbo and kneeling down next to him.

There, underneath the cardboard box, was her Christmas wreath. But more importantly, there were three adorable baby chicks, sleepily nestled in the grass stuffed center.

“Awwww! Tubbo! They’re so tiny and cute! How did you find them? No better question, why are there baby birds here in winter?! Where are their parents?”

“I dunno Niki. I heard them crying when I was walking past your house, and when I investigated I found all three of them on the ground, eggshells everywhere. I knew that it's important to keep babies warm and feeling safe, so I thought; Why don’t I do what their mum would do? Mama birds make nests, to keep their babies protected, but uh, I didn’t know how to do that. So I improvised by using something else -that’s why I took your Christmas wreath. It kinda has the same shape as a nest and is… nature themed. Please don’t be mad at me Niki, I can help you clean the wreath if you want me to.”

“Of course I’m not mad Tubbo! In fact, I’m glad you stopped and helped them out, because I probably wouldn’t have noticed them until it was too late. Here, you can help me get them inside.”

Tubbo gently scooped up the wreath-nest, placing it inside the box and handing it to Niki, who then carefully carried it inside. Niki placed the box on the rug by her fireplace, starting up a gentle fire. Not too hot for the babies, but warm enough that they wouldn’t freeze in the cold house. 

_It really was lucky Tubbo had heard them, otherwise who knows what could’ve happened to them! They could’ve died from hunger, cold, predators, anything! And all of us would’ve been none the wiser._

Niki and Tubbo promised the chicks and each other that they’d care for them until they were old enough to fend for themselves. 

It wasn’t long, all of their friends found out about the new residents of Niki's house (only a couple of hours, actually), and started helping out too.

Eret delivered them fresh seeds, as well as insects from their garden. Niki was grateful for their help, as the thought of hunting for insects herself was an unpleasant one, and the chicks needed them for a healthy diet.

Tommy helped Tubbo ‘babysit’ the chicks, which actually just consisted of them sitting around the living room and laughing for hours at stupid jokes and obscure memes, until Tommy had to go home. 

Tubbo was allowed to stay over at Niki's more and more frequently by his parents, until it became common for him to be at her place. His parents were proud of him for taking up some responsibility, and they trusted Niki to look after their son and tell them if anything went wrong.

Even the intimidating ‘Dream Team’ helped out. They would change the bedding in the nest when it became too grubby, and would provide _actual_ supervision over Tommy, Tubbo and the chicks, usually when Nikki was too busy herself. 

This system went on all winter, and when at last spring came along, the babies were nearly fully grown. Wilbur had identified them as _Meadow Pippets,_ ground nesting birds commonly found in Europe, which explained why Tubbo had originally found them on the ground. There had still been no sight of the chick's parents, but no one was that surprised. About a week after the chicks had been found, it had begun to snow heavily outside, meaning the babies parents had most likely already migrated to someplace warmer. 

It didn’t matter now, the chicks were nearly ready to be released. They had started climbing up onto the couch, flapping their wings and jumping off -more often than not this resulted in failure, the humans present laughing at the resulting faceplants. Eventually though, all three chicks had mastered the art of flying, and they took advantage of their new skill by planting themselves on either Niki or Tubbo's heads. There were two girls and one boy. They named the most outgoing girl Mango, and the other Sunny, and the boy was dubbed Charlie, or ‘Big C’ by a certain someone.

However, eventually all things must come to an end, and at the end of April everyone gathered in Niki’s living room to say goodbye to the birds they’d become so attached to. Tommy even shed a tear, though he’d never admit it. 

Then, they all moved outside, Sunny and Big C perched on Niki’s head, and Mango on Tubbo's. After a few moments with none of the birds moving, Tubbo reached up and gently shooed Mango off of his head. She startled and flew off in the direction of the oak tree, her siblings following her lead. Everyone smiled, only heading back inside when the sun began to set, settling down in the living room once more to enjoy a bitter-sweat movie night together. 

However, that wasn’t the last they’d see of the bird-trio. Every winter they’d return to Niki’s house, chirping at her window to be let inside. She’d call Tubbo and they would feed them some seeds, let them stay the night, and then sending them on their way. After all, Niki didn’t want them to become dependent on humans, but she was happy that her babies still remembered and trusted her. Even if they only returned for the snacks, Niki still cherished the time she got to spend with them. 

Not a day passed where Niki wasn’t glad that her horrible Christmas wreath had gone missing.

_**END.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Well that sucked. Time to speed run day 5 and 6 now lmao.  
> Stay safe everyone, ILY all! <3


End file.
